


Breaking Point

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is she?!” You hear him yell. You flinch slightly, even from the viewing room that would have been enough to get you to spill your secrets. Thank god you’re not the suspect. “Look at me!” Aaron yells as he slams his hands down on the table. The suspect, Mark Lowell, stays quiet.   
“Go.” Rossi says. Normally you stay out of the interrogation room but you’re this creeps type. Petite, brunette with brown eyes. You open the door.  
“Hotch.” You say softly and he looks over at you, “Phone.” He nods and leaves the room. You stay in the doorway, you’re not sure if you can do this.   
“I’d pull the chair out for you but my hands are cuffed.” Lowell drawls.   
“I’m sure you would.” You agree as you sit down in the chair opposite him. “You seem like quite the gentleman.” Keep breathing. Keep breathing. Stay calm.   
“I’m glad you think so because Agent Hotchner doesn’t seem to agree.”   
“I don’t want to talk about Agent Hotchner.” Your best friend would disagree. “I want to talk about Sarah Atkins. You know her right?”  
“Name rings a bell, she an actress or something? You have a picture?”  
“We have video of the two of you together last night. You’re a perfect gentleman, you hold the door, pull out her chair, pay for dinner, I wish every date treated me like that.”  
“I would.”  
“Where did you and Sarah go after you left?”  
“I’d hold the door for you.”   
“Where is Sarah?”  
“I’d make you feel things you’ve never felt before. You’re so sexy I’d-” He grasps your hand from across the table. Before you have the chance to pull away Hotch comes crashing into the room.   
“WHERE IS SARAH!?” Hotch yells, this is unusual even when he’s playing the aggressor. He blocks Lowell’s view of you and when Lowell doesn’t answer Hotch escorts you out of the room.   
“I was fine Hotch.” You say after the door swings shut.   
“I didn’t like him touching you.” He’s wound tight.   
“Okay you need to step away from this one Hotch.” You say quietly resting your hand on his forearm. “Let Rossi go in, with JJ or Prentiss.”   
“I’m fine.” He rubs his forehead.   
“No. You’re not. When is the last time you slept?”  
“I don’t know. On the plane.”  
“I’m taking you to the hotel.”  
“You know you can’t boss me around right?” He says staring you down.   
“Glare all you want Aaron Hotchner, we’re going back to the hotel and you’re getting some sleep. You’re too on edge.” You’re not budging on this one. He sighs and pops open the door to the viewing room.   
“Dave can you and JJ take a crack at him? I’m not feeling well and Mia is going to take me back to the hotel.” Rossi nods and Aaron leads you out of the station.


	2. Chapter 2

When you get back to the hotel you bring Hotch up to his room. He’s not giving you the slip, he did that once to Rossi and you’re not about to let it happen now.   
“Seriously Hotch, get some rest.” You say gently as he swipes his key card. You turn to leave when you feel his hand on your arm. “Hotch?” You look at him confused.   
“Don’t leave.” He says not looking at you. What? “If you leave I might get into some paperwork and not sleep.”  
“Alright.” You let him pull you into the room.   
“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He says in that same quiet voice.   
“It’s fine. I know how you get.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“All grr.” He looks at you puzzled. “When you’re worried about one of us you go all mama grizzly bear and do whatever you need to do to protect us.”  
“Mama grizzly bear?”   
“Yea. Have you ever seen what a mama grizzly will do to protect her cubs? It’s terrifying.”  
“Do I scare you?” Something in his voice makes your heart skip a beat.   
“No.” He’s too hot to scare you.   
“Tell me.” He demands, still in that quiet commanding voice.   
“Nothing to tell.”  
“Mia.” He whispers and you look up at him. Your faces are only inches apart.   
“I like you.” You mutter.   
“Good.” He says then presses his lips to yours. His hands are roaming your body, one slips under the back of your shirt and burns a trail up and down your spine. You’ve got one hand on the back of his neck holding him to you and the other on his chest. You can feel his heart pounding as hard and fast as yours.Somehow Hotch has moved the two of you to the bed. How the hell did he manage that? You can’t help but wonder as your calves hit the edge of the bed. He pulls away from you peeling his jacket off you yank his tie off and he grins down at you. Your heart feels like it’s going to burst out of your chest. He bends you backwards and you tumble onto the bed taking him with you. You laugh as he catches himself with his forearms hovering just above you.   
“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” He mumbles.   
“Me too.” You admit, then he’s kissing you again, he flips the two of you so that you’re resting on top of him and you slow the kiss to a lazier pace than the frantic one it had been before. “You need sleep.” You mutter pulling slightly away from him.   
“I need you.” He argues.   
“Hotch.”  
“Mia.”  
“Don’t make me lock myself in the bathroom.” You threaten half heartedly as his lips travel down your jaw and to your collarbone. The only way you’re moving now is if someone physically removes you. He peels your shirt off as you start on the buttons of his. You don’t know if this is one of your best ideas but when he puts his lips on yours again you’ve lost all will to do anything else but him.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later you wake to the sound of cellphones ringing. Hotch had fallen asleep quickly, you hadn’t managed to stay awake much longer. You reach blindly for your cellphone as it chirps again.   
“Hello?” You mumble into it.   
“We’ve found where he’s got them. You and Hotch are closest.” JJ says. You’re fully awake now.   
“Have you sent the address?”  
“To Hotch.”  
“We’re on our way.” You say yanking on your shoes. Hotch wakes up and you twirl a finger at him, signaling to move out.   
“We’ll meet you there.” JJ says.   
“Copy.” You hang up, “They’ve got a location.” You tell Hotch strapping your gun to your hip. “It’s in your phone.” He gets ready quickly and the two of you rush out the room and down the stairwell. When you roll up on the location it’s exactly what you had expected, an old farm house with a decaying barn. You both strap on bulletproof vests and slip intercoms into your ears, incase the rest of the team shows up while you’re inside. The pair of you move quietly, Hotch takes point and tests the front door. It’s unlocked. He glances back at you and you nod, he opens it and clears the room then heads right. You peel off and go left, slowly and silently clearing each room. You meet Hotch at the top of a staircase, then head down the stairs. You take point and he follows closely behind you. You get halfway down the stairs when you hear someone moving around.   
“FBI! Show yourself.” You see some movement then there’s a loud crack. The pain that rips through your leg is unimaginable. You go to step down, to the next stair when your leg gives out on you. You grab for the railing but miss tumbling down the stairs. Hotch shoots twice and you’re pretty sure the shooter is dead but your head is pounding.   
“Mia?” He’s out of focus, God your head hurts. “I’m going to put pressure on you wound. It’s going to hurt.” You hear him say. He sounds like he’s miles away, when he presses down on your leg you hiss in pain.  
It was a through and through. The doctor said you were lucky but as he was stitching you up you didn’t feel lucky. They put you on some meds and roll you out of the hospital.   
“I’ll take her from here.” Hotch says showing his badge. The nurse nods and he takes her place behind you. “How are you feeling?” He asks quietly.  
“I’m okay. They gave me some drugs.”   
“What did they say about your injuries?”  
“I have a mild concussion. Two broken ribs and a through and through gun shot wound.”  
“At least it was a through and through.”  
“That’s what everyone keeps saying.” You grumble causing Hotch to laugh.   
“I’m sorry.” He says sobering.   
“For what?”  
“If I had gone first you’d be okay.”   
“Stop it Hotch.”   
“I can’t help it. I’m a mama grizzly.” You look up at him and laugh softly.   
“Hey Hotch.” You say when he stops in front of the elevator. He glances down at you and you reach up and pull his head down to yours. You feel him smile against your lips. He pulls away when the elevator dings. “Stop blaming yourself for anything that happens. This isn’t your fault, you prevented it from being worse. You saved my life.”   
“So you said you have a concussion.” He changes the subject.   
“Yes?”  
“Why don’t you come over? I’ll help you stay awake.” You laugh again.   
“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
